


Frozen: Told in the Point of View of a Citizen

by Astris_C



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Parody, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astris_C/pseuds/Astris_C
Summary: What would a citizen of Arendelle think about the events of Frozen? Read to find out.





	

I am a citizen of Arendelle, possibly one of the smallest and worst countries you will ever find in the world.

We are all poor, except of course for the royal family who hardly cares for us villages. The kindest that ever reigned were King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, but they died in a shipwreck on the way to Wesselton. We had no ruler for three years, until Queen Elsa, daughter of Agnarr, was coronated at twenty-one. She is one of the worst rulers in Arendelle history.

Not even a day into her reign, all hell broke loose in Arendelle when Elsa's powers were revealed. (Or shall I say icy hell, for that matter) I was there at the coronation dinner party, I think she got mad at Princess Anna or something and she froze the entire land. And guess what? Elsa ran away, leaving Arendelle in an eternal winter! She ran just like that! I have not seen a more irresponsible act!

So this unknown dude called Hans of the Southern Isles was put in charge by Princess Anna, which to me is unacceptable. Who was he and what authority did he have? And so he gave out supplies and tried to help us keep warm. To stop the eternal winter, Hans and the Duke of Wesselton decided to execute Elsa, which I thought was an excellent solution, but somehow it didn't work, and Elsa was only knocked unconscious.

They brought Elsa back to Arendelle, and it was suddenly announced that Princess Anna was dead after having her heart frozen by Elsa, and that she had married Hans at the last minute, and that he would be the new King of Arendelle. We didn't even have time to react to this turn of events, when Arendelle suddenly thawed, Anna being actually still alive, Elsa being in control of her ice and Hans being revealed as a traitor. He was charged with the attempted murder of Queen Elsa and was brought back to his homeland to do corrective work. The Duke of Wesselton was also exposed for some fraud, and was punished.

The person who I thought deserved the most severe punishment but didn't get any was Elsa. Instead, she and Anna threw a huge party to celebrate the end of the eternal winter. And how they celebrated? With more snow and ice skating rinks! Like what the hell, I just recovered from the worst cold in my life!

And it was like that from then on, the corrupt royal family having parties all year round, without providing for the poor, ill-informed and mistreated citizens of Arendelle. I was thinking of migrating out, but Southern Isles and Wesselton weren't any better. So this is my life.


End file.
